We can be Heroes
by Aoken
Summary: NEU! Story verändert! Werde nicht einzelne Kapitel posten, sondern das eine jeweils vervollständigenändern. Inhalt: Draco ist auf der Flucht. Als er plötzlich mit Dementoren konfrontiert wird, scheint alles vorbei zu sein! Doch Rettung naht ...


_We can be Heroes_

**Prolog : Run like hell**

Es war eine klare, ruhige Vollmondnacht; so ruhig, dass der helle Singsang eines einsamen Käuzchens, das auf einem Baum vor der Heulenden Hütte sein Nachtquartier gefunden hatte, bis hinunter ins Tal zu hören war. Niemand erwartete in dieser stillen Dunkelheit noch eines spektakulären Ergeignisses kundig zu werden, so schliefen die Bewohner, die Kneipenwirte, die Hoteliers und Ladenbesitzer Hogsmeads tief und fest, als hätte sie ein Zauber in milden Schlummer versetzt.

Kaum eine Meile entfernt aber kreiste eine Nachtigall mit wachen Augen über das nahe Wäldchen, dessen schwarze Tannen und graue Buchen sich wie bucklige, alte Hexen mit knochigen Gelenken bedrohlich über den Waldboden beugten. Auf einen nicht allzu uneinladend aussehenden Ast ließ sich die Nachtigall nun vorsichtig nieder, im feuchten Dickicht stehts einen Angreifer erwartend, einen Fuchs oder ein Wiesel, einen Troll oder vielleicht noch etwas viel Bos- und Grauenhafteres, mit geiferndem Maul und Mordeslust, einen Werwolf oder einen Basilisken. Stets wachsame Augen reflektieren in der Düsternis des Waldes das wenige Licht, das durch die dichten Wipfel dringt, weit aufgerissen in furchtsamer Erwartung. Dann das Knacken von Ästen. Rascheln im Unterholz. Mit geräuschvollem Flügelschlagen verschwandt die Nachtigall in den Tiefen des Waldes, ihren vermeintlichen Verfolger hinter sich lassend. Dumpf drangen Schritte durch die engen Baumreihen, nichts Gutes verheißend. Ihr Besitzer atmete schwer und hastig, obgleich nicht zu sagen war, ob vor Furcht oder Erschöpfung. Er stolperte, da ihm die Beine nach langem Laufen schwer wie Blei geworden waren, sich immer wieder mit Grauen nach hinten umsehend; denn schnell erkannte man, dass nicht er der Verfolger war.

Nicht weit hinter ihm, etwa 100 Fuß, hörte er die Schritte weiterer Männer, zwei an der Zahl, die schnell - zu schnell - näher zu kommen schienen. Gleich haben sie mich, dachte er. Was würden sie mit ihm anstellen, wenn sie ihn zu fassen bekamen? Schauderhafte Visionen manifestierten sich in seinem Kopf. Er kannte seine Verfolger gut und hatte gesehen, was sie mit Seinesgleichen machten. Ja, auch er hatte einst zu ihnen gehört, vor gar nicht langer Zeit, bevor sie ihn wie ein Kaninchen bei der Hatz quer durch den Wald von Hogsmead jagten. Bluthunde waren sie, ausgesandt von ihrem Herrn, das angeschossene Wild bis zum letzten Atemzug zu hetzen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Dieser Zeitpunkt schien zum Entsetzen des Fliehenden, einem blonden Jungen, dessen steingraue Augen, die sonst so kühl und streitlustig blitzten, nun in selber Manier wie die der verschreckten Nachtigall in Todeserwartung aufgerissen waren, in unmittelbare Nähe zu rücken. Seine letzten Kräfte sammelnd, rannte er durch das Dickicht, ungewiss wo und wann seine Flucht ein Ende haben und ob dies zu seinem Vor- oder Nachteil sein würde, immer weiter geradeaus. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass ihm ein noch viel schlimmerer Feind auf direktem Wege entgegenkam. Drei schwarz vermummte Kreaturen, das Gesicht, falls überhaupt vorhanden, in Kapuzen verborgen, schwebten geräuschlos suchend einige Meter über den grasbewachsenen Boden einer Lichtung hinweg, als ihnen der Gegenstand ihrer Begierde zielgenau in die Arme lief. Mit Schaudern erblickte der Junge die Gestalten, die einen verheißungsvollen Schauer von Tod und Unglück mit sich brachten. Ein furchtbares Gefühl packte ihn, dumpf und plötzlich, als wäre er gegen einen fahrenden Zug geprallt, gefolgt von unvorstellbarer Kälter, die in jeden seiner Knochen zu kriechen schien und langsam und erbarmungslos seinen Atem gefrieren ließ. Mitten im Lauf von der mächtigen Aura der Dementoren erfasst, stürzte er geradeaus und schlug mit voller Wucht und einem hörbar knochensplitternden Geräusch auf einem harten, flachen Stein auf. Die Lichter gingen aus, obgleich es ihm in letzter Sekunde schien, als sähe er ein helles Licht, von einer unwirklichen Schönheit und Kraft, wie es sich kein Mensch dieser Welt vorstellen könnte.

**Kapitel 1 : The Whistling Oak**

Draco Malfoy erwachte wie aus einem Alptraum, die Augen für einen Moment in Schock weit aufgerissen, bevor er mit sich langsam beruhigendem Puls feststellte, dass das bedrohliche Dickicht des Waldes von Hogsmead einem kleinen, ihm sehr viel behaglicher erscheinenden Zimmer gewichen war. Das Nächste, was er bemerkte, war ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf. "Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm unbewusst. Sich den Kopf haltend und mit vor Schmerz gekräuselten Lippen, sah er sich nun verwundert in dem unbekannten Zimmer um, in das durch schmutziges, trübes Fensterglas fahl Licht schien, den Raum in ein abendliches Halbdunkel tauchend. Wie zum Teufel war er hierhergeraten? Vielleicht hatte er doch nicht geträumt. War er etwa doch von den Todessern erwischt worden? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Zimmer zum Hauptversteck der Todesser gehörte - und noch weniger, dass sie einen gefangenen Flüchtling in ein solches Zimmer stecken würden. Vielleicht ... das Ministerium! Das wäre nicht minder ein Grund zur Panik. Der Gedanke an Azkaban ließ ihn schaudern. Eine Angewohnheit, die ihm in letzter Zeit sehr oft anhing. Doch es wäre möglich. Was er tun musste, war, mehr über diesen Ort zu erfahren, an dem er offensichtlich gelandet war.

Obgleich der Schmerz in seinem Kopf ihn quälte, zwang er sich, ihn zu ignorieren und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Erst jetzte bemerkte er, dass jemand seine Kleidung gewechselt haben musste. Er trug ... Pyjamas? Noch dazu mit roten Herzen. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sagte: "Ein Malfoy trägt keine Pyjamas!" zupfte er an dem Stoff - Frottee! Wo war nur sein Umhang? Er blickte sich abermals im Zimmer um und fand ihn unordentlich über einen Stuhl geworfen, nahe der Tür. _Die Hauselfen scheinen hier sehr schlampig zu sein_, dachte er naserümpfend. Doch zumindest konnte er diese ... _Kleidung _ablegen und etwas Würdigeres anziehen.

Sogleich stand er auf, um sich umzuziehen und bemerkte überascht, dass seine Beine ein wenig nachgaben. Sie fühlten sich an, wie Wackelpudding. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Dies ebenso ignorierend, griff er nach dem Stoff über der Lehne. Ein wundervoll frischer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Jemand hatte seine Kleidung gewaschen. Sofort fühlte er nach seinem Zauberstab und war erleichtert, als er den hölzernen Stab in Händen hielt.

In seinem Umhang fühlte er sich gleich besser. Und obgleich seine Beine es ihm nicht einfach machten, schaffte er, mit beiden Armen am Gelender abgestützt, die Treppe hinunter, so dass er sich in einem engen Vorflur wiederfand. Dieses Haus wirkte nicht wie das eines Zauberers. Vielleicht hatten ihn Muggel gerettet. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder. Er kannte nicht viele Muggel, die sich gegen einen Dementoren verteidigen konnten. Eigentlich kannte er überhaupt keine Muggel.

Den Flur entlang konnte er zwei Türen ausmachen, vor denen dreckige Fußmatten lagen. Hier schien mehr als eine Person zu wohnen. Er fragte sich, ob er anklopfen sollte, doch bei genauerem Überlegen kam ihm diese Idee sehr riskant vor. Er wusste nicht, wen er vorfinden würde. Vielleicht liefe er direkt in die Arme von Rufus Scrimgeor oder einem seiner Stiefellecker. Langsam kamen ihm zwar Zweifel an seiner Ministeriums-Theorie, doch in Zeiten wie diesen sollte man auf alles vorbereitet sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste, dieses Haus zu verlassen, solange er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Doch gerade, als er sich umgedreht und seine Hand nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt hatte, hörte er hinter sich eine helle, piepsige Stimme. "Stopp!" Überascht wandte er sich um, um in die großen, wässrigen Augen einer Hauselfe zu blicken. "Der Herr darf nicht gehen!", piepste sie und streckte dabei eines ihrer dünnen Ärmchen nach Malfoy aus. Der Anblick, den sie dabei bot, war so mitleidserregend und verzweifelt, dass nicht mal Draco Malfoy ein Zögern unterdrücken konnte. Dennoch fand er es eine Anmaßung von einer Hauselfe, einem Zauberer etwas befehlen zu wollen. "Und was genau hindert mich daran?", fragte er daher mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Die Elfe sah ihn zuerst hilflos an, doch dann runzelte sie mit festem Blick die Stirn. "W-Winky wird Sie aufhalten, wenn sie muss!", sagte sie entschlossen und stampfte dabei mit einem Fuß auf den Boden, um ihre Entschlossenheit zu bestätigen. Malfoy lachte. "Du willst- Uaargh!" Bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, hatte Winky ihn mit einem Schwenk ihrer rechten Hand in die Luft gewirbelt und auf den Kopf gestellt. "Verdammt! Lass mich 'runter oder ich mach' dir Beine, du dreckiger Wurm!", rief Malfoy zornig und griff mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab, als plötzlich am Ende des Flures leuchtende Umrisse erschienen und sich schließlich eine hölzener Tür zeigte, die sogleich aufgestoßen wurde, als ein weiter, panisch wirkender Hauself, der Malfoy sehr bekannt vorkam, in den Flur und auf Winky zustürmte. "Hat Winky den Verstand verloren? Sie kann nicht den Herrn in der Luft herumwirbeln, wie es ihr passt!" Entäuscht ließ Winky Malfoy zu Boden schweben und ihre Augen wurden umso wässriger. "Aber der andere Herr hat gesagt, wir sollen-" "Schhhh!", machte der zweite Hauself, den Malfoy als seinen früheren Diener Dobby erkannte, und hielt den Finger vor den Mund "Wir sollen doch vor dem Herrn nicht über den anderen Herrn sprechen!"

Allmählich wurde es Malfoy zu bunt. "Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?!", brüllte er die Hauselfen an, die erschrocken zusammenfuren und ihn zitternd anstarrten. "D-Dobby tut es sehr leid, mein Herr! Wir wollten Sie nicht verärgern! Winky ist immer so unhöflich!" Dabei blickte er wütend Winky an, die beschähmt zu Boden sah. "Aber Dobby wird Sie jetzt erstmal in unsere Wohnung geleiten. Der Herr wird sicher bald zurück sein. Wer kann auch ahnen, dass sie aufwachen, wenn der Herr gerade-" "DOBBY!", zischte nun Winky. "Ohhh", machte Dobby und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund "Vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe! Aber kommen Sie erstmal rein. Das Essen ist bald fertig." Malfoys erster Impuls war es zu widersprechen; denn hier bleiben kam gar nicht in Frage - schon allein, weil dieses "nicht über den Herrn sprechen"-Gequatsche in ihm die Alarmglocken klingeln ließ, vorallem weil er mit Dobbys Erscheinen einen ganz bestimmten _Herrn _in Verbindung brachte - doch Hunger ist eine mächtige Triebfeder und Malfoy spürte seinen Magen rumoren, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, so dass die Erwähnung des Wortes Essen ihn nachdenklich stimmte. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht gefährlich. Welcher Feind würde ihm schon Essen servieren, bevor er zuschlug? Er dachte ungewollt an einige krankhafte Angewohnheiten Voldemorts, schob diesen Gedanken allerdings schnell beiseite und nickte dann zustimmend den Hauselfen zu, die sich anstarrten und dann in einen hysterischen Freudestanz ausbrachen. Seltsame Wesen, diese Hauselfen, dachte Malfoy und folge ihnen durch die mysteriöse Tür am Ende des Flures.

Als sie das Zimmer betraten, schnappte die Tür hinter ihnen zu, ein goldener Schlüssen plumpste qualmend aus seinem Schloss auf den Holzboden und die Tür verschwand mit einem leisen Zischen, nichts hinterlassend als ein Paar alter Holzplanken. Diese gehörten zu einer ganzen Reihe, die sich in Form runder Holzwände durch den ganzen Raum zogen, der dadurch in seinen Grundrissen in etwa wie das Innere eines großen Fasses wirkte, bloß, dass es möbliert war. Direkt neben Malfoy und den Hauselfen stand ein hohes Bücherregal mit Holzverzierungen und auf einem dunkelroten Teppich standen rechts eine lange Couch aus karamelfarbenem Leder und ein dazu passender Sessel, vor einem offenen, aus Lehm gefertigten Kamin, in dem noch Glut brannte, davor ein weißer Läufer aus Tierfell, links ein hölzener Esstisch mit vier Stühlen, über dem ein buntgläserner Lampenschirm hing, darauf eine Schale mit Obst und eine rote Kerze, die golden brannte, nebst vier Tellern und Besteck, sowie einem gefüllten Brotkorb. Hinter dem Tisch war ein mit bordeauxroten Vorhängen mit Goldrand behangenes Fenster, durch das schwach das schwindende Abendlicht fiel. Malfoy sah zum gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes, wo, neben einer weiteren Tür, eine Treppe scheinbar in eine zweite Etage führte.

Sein Magen knurrte erneut, als er den Geruch von Braten aufnahm, der aus einem anderen Raum zu kommen schien. "Der Herr kann es sich vor dem Kamin bequem machen", sagte Dobby, der das laute Magenknurren Malfoys bemerkt haben musste "Das Essen wird sehr bald fertig sein." Dann nahm er Winky bei der Hand und sie beide verschwanden durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite. Malfoy hatte keine Lust, sich zu setzen, obgleich das warme Leuchten des Kamins sehr einladend wirkte. Er fühlte sich, als habe er Monate lang nur im Bett gelegen. Stattdessen besah er sich das Bücherregal zu seiner Linken etwas genauer. Er fand darin einige Bücher, die auch er aus dem Unterricht kannte. "Die richige Anwendung von Garten- und Waldkräutern" hatten sie bei Professor Sprout in der ersten Klasse durchgenommen. "Die Tricks und Kniffe der Altagszauberei" war eines der Bücher, aus dem McGonnagal gerne Verwandlungszauber zitierte. Sein Verdacht, genau zu wissen, wer der hier lebende Zauberer war, verstärkte sich immer mehr. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, konnte er allerdings nicht recht sagen.


End file.
